


A Matter of Style

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALLISON WILL ALWAYS LIVE OK?, Birthdays, Dating, English, Even Sexier Stiles, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Girl problems, Leather Jackets, OK!, Scallison, Stydia, eheheheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia loves Stiles the way he is. If she didn't, she wouldn't be with him. However, there's nothing wrong with wishing him into something different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Style

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the New Girl episode with Dylan in it and _dayum_ that leather jacket tho! (not to mention he layered his shirts!!!!)
> 
> This is that episode's lil baby
> 
> Enjoy and, as always; kudoses, comments, and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

"Okay, how about that guy?" Allison asked, curls bouncing slightly as she pointed discreetly at a guy sitting across the cafe from her and Lydia. Lydia gave her a look, stopping her hair twirling mid-twirl.

"You do remember that I'm in a loving relationship with a goofball, right?" she replied, and Allison beamed.

"I know," she said happily. "And I love it every time you say that!"

The two girls dissolved into giggles, and while Allison sipped at her hot chocolate, the whipped cream on top perilously close to catching her nose, Lydia pursed her lips and gave the man a once over- tall, curly dark hair, and an expensive taste in fashion by the looks of his jeans and the gold Rolex watch on his wrist. It winked in and out of her view as the man moved his arms, the sleeve of his black leather jacket accentuating the muscles beneath and occasionally obscuring the watch face. Lydia was a sucker for leather jackets, something that running around with werewolves who seemed to have them fused to their bodies failed to cure. An intentional cough brought her out of her thoughts and turned her eyes to her friend and her impish grin.

"What're you thinking?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her dark eyes. Lydia scoffed.

"I was simply marvelling at his fashion sense," she replied, trying to feign nonchalance, and Allison chuckled.

"Well, I'm marvelling at that leather jacket and what it's doing to his body." Allison looked positively hungry, and Lydia mock gasped and slapped her friend's arm.

"Do I have to remind you that you're in a loving relationship with a werewolf who is more like a puppy?" she sassed, and Allison's smile lit up their little corner table. Every time someone mentioned Scott, her cheeks flushed a delicate pink and she giggled like a 10-year-old after her first kiss. "Clearly not," Lydia murmured over the rim of her glass, the diet Coke fizzing on her lips.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't admire other guys- Oh!"

Lydia slammed down her glass, eager to hear what her friend had just thought of. "What?" she asked, and Allison grinned, eyes bright with mischievous fire.

"Imagine _Stiles_ in a leather jacket! I know he's _your_ boyfriend, but that would be so hot!"

Lydia's panties nearly slipped themselves off. "I can barely handle the boy when he looks good in his clothes now. I can't deal with Stiles in a leather jacket! I'd make an indecent public scene and we'd be arrested," she said, and Allison mmm-ed dreamily.

"Scott and I like to make indecent scenes." Lydia scoffed. "A little while ago, Melissa bought him this red leather jacket- the one he wore to Danny's birthday?- and he's worn it a couple of times we've been together with nothing on underneath and I _swear_ it brings out the animal in him. He flashes his eyes and then it's just like an explosion!" Allison gushed, and Lydia raised a plucked eyebrow at her. _Wow, she had not given McCall enough credit in the bedroom_.

"I can assure you," Lydia said to her friend, "that I wouldn't survive Stiles doing that to me. Believe it or not, that boy's got a few tricks hidden in those plaid shirts of his..." The redhead's mind wandered to the day before, where Stiles had backed her up against his bedroom door and ravished her until her legs gave out, only then to pick her up and deposit her gently on his bed and make out with her with a broad hand on his thigh until she had to go home. At some point during that meeting, Stiles had lost his over shirt and t-shirt , leaving Lydia to explore the land of Stiles' sculpted torso that hardly anyone else knew about. 'Actually, yeah- Stiles in a leather jacket would kill me, but it would be the best death I could wish for."

Allison shrugged as she took a sip of her drink, eyes flicking over Lydia's shoulder and squinting slightly. 'Well, why don't you make it your birthday wish? It _is_ your birthday in two days, remember?"

"Fine, I wish to see Stiles in a leather jacket for my birthday," Lydia said, humouring her friend. "Birthday wishes don't exist, by the way," she added simply, and she signalled a passing waiter, miming signing a cheque. 

"You shouldn't let the birthday fairy hear you say birthday wishes don't exist," a voice said right beside Lydia's ear, and she couldn't help the stupid grin spread across her red lips, or the blush on her cheeks. "You might not get any presents." Turning her head slightly, she could just see the tip of Stiles' upturned nose out of the corner of her eye and Scott walk around him to get to Allison, and they greeted each other with an exuberant kiss, Scott doing and excellent job of licking off Allison's raspberry lipgloss subtly while they kissed.

"And how do you know how the birthday fairy works, Stiles?" she asked playfully, and turned to face her boyfriend fully. She was immediately captured by honey eyes, then soft pink lips, and then the grin they were stretched into.

"Connections," he mumbled, before swooping in for a kiss, tipping up her chin.

"Then I'd better be a good girl and believe as hard as I can," she murmured against her lips, and Stiles huffed a laugh against her lips before kissing her again, harder.

"Hey, this is a cafe! Not a free love den!" the waitress at the bar called out, and Allison and Scott just giggled as they mushed their faces together, while Stiles and Lydia grinned before snatching one more bit of free love.

**< 3<3<3**

"Can I ask you a question, Lyds?" Stiles asked, cheek resting on the top of Lydia's soft head. They were sprawled on the new sofa in the Stilinski house, the seats so big that if Lydia sat right against the back and stuck her legs out, the edge of the seat would nearly reach her ankles. They were both still in their pyjamas, Lydia's head resting on Stiles' bare chest while her hand dipped into the popcorn bowl between his legs, wrist brushing his green flannel bottoms. Stiles' hand was cupped around Lydia's side underneath her tank top, thumb absentmindedly stroking her soft skin.

"Mmhmm,

Lydia hummed, eyes fixed on the early morning cooking programme playing on the TV.

"Do you like the way I look?" He asked after a moments hesitation, and Lydia sat up, abandoning the sound of Stiles' beating heart just beneath her ear.

"Why would you ask me that?" she asked in a worried tone, brows furrowed. Stiles ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, unable to look at her. Swallowing heavily, Lydia took away the popcorn bowl and placed it on the coffee table before moving to straddles Stiles' lithe body. His broad hands immediately settled on her waist. In this position, their heads were almost in perfect alignment, Stiles only having to tilt his head a little upwards to look into his girlfriend's beautiful green eyes.

"Was just asking," he said, shrugging again, and Lydia sighed. She hunched down a little, one hand under Stiles' chin, the other on the back of the sofa beside his head.

"To me, Stiles, you're hot in everything," she said, and a smile tugged at the corner of Stiles' lips. "You're hot when you're wearing just this all weekend, and you're hot when you wear that weird wolf onesie Erica bought you for Christmas." Stiles scoffed, and Lydia smiled. "You're hot when you wear your plaid shirts and then tie them around your waist when you get too hot at school, and you're hot when you have to dress up smart for work things with your dad." Leaning forward a little, so her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke, she said, "And you're pretty hot when you're wearing _nothing at all_." With that little statement, she pinged the elastic waistband of his bottoms, and with a growl Stiles turned them over so he crowded Lydia into the cushions, her bare legs wrapped around his waist.

"Why don't we christen the new couch?" he purred in her ear, and Lydia giggled breathlessly as Stiles rucked up her tank top.

They both ignored the chef on the TV screen as he pumped cream into fresh buns he'd prepared earlier.

**< 3<3<3**

"So, I'll pick you up at 6?" Stiles asked over the phone, his eyes trained on the shopping bags lying on his neat bed. He could hear rustling over the end of the line, and the faint sound of Lydia cursing. "Lydia? You ok down that end?" he asked, collapsing into his office chair and spinning quickly.

"Hey! Yeah, sorry about that. My shirt got stuck over my head so I had to put the phone down," Lydia apologised over the phone. "What did you say again?"

Stiles smiled. Even the queen of the school could do something as mundane as getting her head stuck in a shirt. "Pick you up at 6 tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great." Stiles could almost hear his girlfriend's smile over the phone. "I've gotta go right now," she said. "Prada needs a walk."

"Ok, you guys go out and have fun on this ridiculously hot summer night," he said. Lydia laughed, and so did Stiles. "See you tomorrow, Lyds. Love you."

"Love you too, Stiles. Bye."

They both hung up at the same time with smiles on their faces.

**< 3<3<3**

Lydia almost shot off the stairs like a bullet from a gun when she heard the front door bell. Taking a moment to compose herself and smooth down the front of her yellow polkadot dress she'd bought earlier that day with Allison, she grinned as wide as she could and jumped up and down on the spot for a moment, letting out her pent up excitement. When the bell rang again, she walked composedly towards the door. Opening it, the "Hey Stiles' died on her lips as she took in the sight of someone who didn't look at all like Stiles on her doorstep. He was the same height, had the same body shape, some coloured hair and moles, but instead of a slightly-baggy blazer and shirt or plaid over shirt, he wore a pair of dark, fitted jeans, a clean black t-shirt, and a pair of clean, but well-worn, Converses. What made Lydia suddenly regret wearing heels and and praise herself on holding onto the door was that the ensemble was topped off with a well-fitted (and clearly new) black leather jacket. It was collarless, with small zips on the cuffs and shoulders. It made Stiles look ten times more badass and a hundred times hotter.

"Happy Birthday, Lyd-" Before Stiles could even finish his greeting, he was yanked inside the house and pressed up against the wall, a pair of full, red lips firmly pressed to his. "Not that I don't like getting surprise kisses from you, but why did you do that?" he asked, flicking his tongue over his lips to wipe away any lipstick he wasn't wearing before.

"Excuse me, but have you looked in the mirror today? You...You look- Jesus Christ Stiles, are you trying to kill me?" she asked, and Stiles mouth dropped open. "You literally have no idea what I want to do to you right now with you looking like that, and almost every idea involves that leather jacket staying on and getting that flat hair of yours back to it's normal birds nest."

Stiles grinned widely down at her, and cupped her face to kiss her again, hard and thorough. One harsh nip to Lydia's bottom lip had her whimpering and tugging on the leather jacket to follow her up the stairs. "What time's the table?" she gasped against his lips, enjoying the way he wrapped his arms around her waist and ground up into her.

"8," Stiles replied, smirking, and Lydia paused.

"Then why did you come at 6? she asked, and Stiles smirked again. That, with the leather jacket, had Lydia almost reaching for her panties immediately.

"Scott and I might've overheard your's and Allison's conversation about me wearing a leather jacket, and I wanted a little time on your birthday to see if you could survive it." A saucy wink had Lydia kissing him again.

"I think I'm starting to feel the effects," Lydia said, pressing a hand to her forehead and the other on Stiles' belt buckle. "Stiles, take me to bed and make me better?" She pouted, and squealed when Stiles swept her up into his arms fireman-style and carried her up the stairs as fast as he could. 

**< 3<3<3**

They made it to their reservation ten minutes late, Stiles tugging up the neck of his jack constantly to hide the red mark Lydia had given him on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheheheheheheheheeh XD
> 
> http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130502005435/teenwolf/images/thumb/b/b9/Dylan_O'Brien_Leather_Jacket_on_New_Girl.png/500px-Dylan_O'Brien_Leather_Jacket_on_New_Girl.png ----> that's what Stiles would've been wearing
> 
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ce/72/25/ce72258ac235553622485baecde89f0f.jpg ----> Lydia's birthday dress


End file.
